


Surrender

by GraceV



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, also they have their power weapons and Trini's daggers are lowkey overpowered, cute lil battle scene with the girlfriends, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceV/pseuds/GraceV
Summary: Trini and Kim are practicing battling with their power weapons. It is very short but I haven't been writing recently RIP, so I'm sorry. I might write a second part depending on if people like this and I promise the second part will be longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gae @bisexualpinkranger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gae+%40bisexualpinkranger).



Kim’s eyes locked with Trini’s, her hand tightening around her power bow. She wanted to wipe the smug look off the smaller girl’s face.

“Okay, girls, try not to kill each other with your weapons. Now go!” Alpha 5’s voice echoed around the pit and both girls sprung into action. Kim immediately pulled back her bow, but her arrow bounced harmlessly off Trini’s daggers as the girl ran towards her. Kim dropped to the ground, kicking Trini’s legs out from under her as she ran by but the girl continued with ease, picking herself up from the ground.

“That’s my girl!” Zack yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Trini smirked and prepared herself for Kim’s next attack. “Your move, cheerleader.”

With that, Kim readied her stance and started to shoot arrows at the yellow ranger in rapid fire succession.

“Kim, don’t kill Trini!” Billy sounded concerned but Kim didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to beat Trini, who was quickly deflecting the arrows with her daggers. Trini’s smirk was gone, replaced with a focused look. Her eyes flicked around, looking for an exit strategy.

Trini had to move quickly. She faked a step towards the left of her and then took off towards the right, her feet moving quicker than she thought possible. Kim’s eyes narrowed, following the yellow blur, preparing for an attack. Suddenly, a yellow dagger was at her throat.

“Admit it, I win.” Trini’s voice was dripping with smugness. Kim chewed the inside of her lip, trying to think of how to get herself out of this.

“Hey Trini?”

“What, Kim.” 

“I’m sorry.” And with that, Kim flung herself backwards, pushing Trini into one of the walls. Trini let out a choked gasp, bringing her hands down to catch herself. Kim took this opportunity to turn around and knocked Trini’s daggers out of her hands, moving her forearm against the smaller girl’s throat. “If you say I win, I’ll sleep over tonight, although I don’t think much sleeping will happen after this.” Kim whispered into Trini’s ear.

“I give up.” Trini said almost immediately, pushing Kim off and going to pick up her daggers, trying to keep her face from flaming up in red. It was Kim’s turn to look smug now and the boys sent questioning looks that Kim just smirked at.


End file.
